


The Other Half

by FandomsHaveKilledMe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsHaveKilledMe/pseuds/FandomsHaveKilledMe
Summary: Eridan watches as his own body he kills them, and he can't do anything to stop it.





	The Other Half

“I can’t be friends with you anymore anymore, you’re to clingy, and needy, and you’re just to much work.” Fef told him, standing in the doorway of his room. Eridan knew this was coming, he had never found someone that didn’t eventually leave, but this time was different, she had stayed the longest out of everyone else, he had had hope.   
Eridan nodded, that’s what they always said, and even though he knew it was coming, it still stung. Fef left him there, and they never really talked anymore. It seemed that the only reason everyone else talked to him was because of Fef, because now the only person to talk to him was Sol, and the only time he ever talked to him it was to spit insults about him. He never seemed to be able to make people stay with him, he always ended up alone.  
Much time had passed since then, and still only Sol talked to him. He became desperate, wanting some kind of power, any power, that he could practice, because then maybe he wouldn’t be so lonely. He had asked Kan for a wand, knowing if anyone could make one it’d be her, and she’d been so hesitant, but then he pestered her, and begged her, doing anything he could in hopes taht she’d relent, and relent she did.  
He knew magic wasn’t real, and if the books he read were right, if it was real, it ended up corrupting its users, but he didn’t care, and that was the worst decision he had ever made. It ended up magic was real, but so was the corruption. He became a grim, dark version of himself, except it wasn’t him anymore. It was like he was trapped inside of his body, watching everything go by, not being able to control it.  
The first thing he did was go up to Sol and Fef, who had begun a relationship of sorts. He watched as this body was filled with fury, watched as his hand raised, wand in hand, and shot a Sol, knocking him out. He watched as it shot through Fef, killing her instantly. He watched as his wand shot its own creator.  
He watched as it ran, and he watched as Kan came back to life, and he was so happy that she was alive, and he watched as she cut him in half. He crawled away, and Kan watched him, enjoying the pain he was in. He got back his control much too late, because now he was dying, dying slowly and painfully.  
He could see the other half of him laying on the floor, and then he saw Sol, except he looked like he couldn’t see. He looked as if he couldn’t see Eridan bleeding out in front of him, and that was the last thing he ever saw.


End file.
